Halloween's Gloom
by Yukitarina
Summary: Di Halloween yang sepi dan suram itu, Milo terjebak di dalam cermin. Complete.
1. Prolog

**A/N: Chaiyoo ne…^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SS chara or the myths, just inspired and modify them.**

**Listening to: **_**Love Never Dies a Natural Death**_

**Prolog**

_**Halloween, 31 Oktober. Pagi hari.**_

Kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Camus hanya berkedip sekali, dan bayangan dalam cerminnya tiba-tiba berubah. Dia tidak melihat dirinya lagi. Melainkan wajah sahabatnya.

"Hei," sapa Milo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Milo berada di dalam cermin.

Camus mengedip lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Tapi bayangan Milo tidak kunjung hilang.

"Lelucon apa lagi ini?" kata Camus lelah. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di dalam cermin?" Seharusnya Camus tidak perlu terkejut dengan keanehan seperti ini. Kalau ia sudah menghabiskan masa lalunya dengan bertarung melawan dewa kematian, berkelana di _underworld_, dan dikelilingi orang-orang berkekuatan supernatural, ia seharusnya tidak terkejut melihat sahabatnya terperangkap di dalam cermin. Malah, dibandingkan semua yang sudah terjadi, hal ini sebetulnya tidaklah terlalu aneh.

Tetapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak butuh penjelasan.

"Shion," jelas Milo. "Mengurung saya di dalam cermin."

"Kenapa?"

Milo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Camus melipat tangannya. Ia memandang Milo, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Tolong saya," kata Milo. "Datanglah pada Shion dan minta dia untuk membebaskan saya sebelum ulang tahun saya."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak …," Milo menghela napas. "Saya akan terkurung dalam cermin selamanya," katanya, dengan nada yang sangat ringan, seakan-akan terkurung dalam cermin adalah sesuatu yang bisa dialaminya setiap hari.

Sekejap kemudian, Milo menghilang, sama cepatnya dengan munculnya. Camus kembali melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat Camus terpaku, dengan mata terus terpancang pada cermin. Ia menunggu rambut biru sahabatnya muncul lagi, tetapi sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Sang Aquarius menggeleng sambil memutar bola matanya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. "Hanya halusinasi," gumamnya dalam hati.

Nanti dia akan menghancurkan cerminnya.

-000-


	2. Halloween yang sepi dan suram

_**Halloween yang sepi dan suram …**_

_**Halloween, 31 Oktober. Malam hari.**_

Daun-daun berwarna oranye dan merah memenuhi jalanan Tokyo, tertiup angin di bawah langit mendung. Pejalan kaki ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah sore itu. Bahkan anak-anak yang biasa berkeliling kota dengan macam-macam kostum pun tidak banyak terlihat. Jeritan riang Trick or Treat hanya sayup-sayup di kejauhan.

Halloween yang sepi dan suram.

Camus melangkah melewati lentera labu yang tergantung di depan kios-kios kecil dan kafe. Tangannya tenggelam dalam saku mantelnya, syalnya berkibar lembut tertiup angin. Ia tidak pernah merasa kedinginan, tetapi dingin kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasa dialaminya. Ini bukan dingin yang berkenaan dengan udara. Ini adalah jenis dingin yang akan menaikkan bulu roma, membuat kegelisahan menyeruak, dan mengundang aura muram yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Hei," seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

"Aiolia," sapa Camus.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aiolia sambil merapatkan mantelnya. "Musim dingin belum berlangsung, tapi udara sudah sedingin ini."

"Saya baru akan menanyakan itu," gumam Camus.

"Mau langsung kembali ke mansion?" tanya Aiolia.

"Ya."

"Saya tadinya ingin mampir membeli kostum Halloween, tapi sebaiknya saya langsung pulang saja. Aiolos sudah khawatir sekali. Sayang …," Aiolia menggumam kecewa. "Semuanya sudah membeli kostum. Hanya saya yang belum."

Camus tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, saya juga belum membeli kostum."

"Kamu tidak saya hitung karena kamu memang tidak pernah membeli kostum."

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan dalam diam. Ketika mereka melewati tikungan, Camus bertanya, "Hari ini kamu bertemu Milo?"

"Tidak," jawab Aiolia, menggeleng pelan. "Bukannya dia pergi ke Sanctuary dari kemarin lusa dan belum kembali?"

Camus memandang ke arah lain. "Ya …"

Dia memikirkan bayangan di cermin tadi pagi.

Mungkin bayangan itu samasekali bukan halusinasi.

Tetapi ia sangat berharap itu _adalah _halusinasi. Mana mungkin Milo terjebak dalam cermin …? _Tidak, tentu saja Milo tidak terjebak dalam cermin. Ia masih berada di Sanctuary_, Camus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tiba di Kido's Mansion sepuluh menit kemudian. Teman-teman mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan dekorasi, kue pastel, lentera-lentera labu, dan rangkaian daun mapel tiruan. Camus lebih memilih untuk langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

Seharian ini, 'halusinasi' itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Ia tetap menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Inspeksi ke Graud Foundation. Mengajak Hyoga makan siang. Selama seharian ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan cermin dengan bayangan Milo.

Namun, ketika ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke Kido's mansion, cermin itu muncul lagi di pikirannya. Mungkin karena pengaruh sore yang suram. Atau karena ia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Milo belum juga kembali dari Sanctuary.

Camus menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu melangkah ke depan cermin. Kamarnya temaram, hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Bayangan-bayangan perabotnya menjulang di dinding, merayap hingga ke langit-langit. Cermin besarnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang cemerlang di kamar itu.

Sejurus kemudian Camus menyadari betapa konyol sikapnya ini. Berdiri di depan cermin, menunggu sahabatnya muncul di sana … _konyol sekali_, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia tahu ia sudah sering bertemu hal-hal supernatural, bahkan klenik. Tapi bukankah ia sudah melewati semua itu? Perang Hades sudah usai. Ia dan teman-temannya sudah lama memasuki fase hidup normal, tanpa tangan busuk mencuat menggerayangi tubuh mereka atau teriakan-teriakan jurus tak wajar.

Tak ada orang yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam cermin. Mungkin Camus perlu pergi berlibur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sekali-sekali.

Dia pun mengangkat cerminnya, bersiap membuangnya. Aquarius Camus sudah terlalu terbiasa menghancurkan hal-hal yang ia anggap tidak berguna. Hyoga yang masih manja. Natassia. Zelos. Dan sekarang, cermin pengganggu ini.

"Mau membawa saya kemana?"

Hampir saja Camus menjatuhkan cermin itu ketika ia mendengar suara dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Camus meletakkan cerminnya kembali ke tempatnya.

Itu dia. Milo muncul di sana, memandangnya dengan menaikkan kedua alis.

"Kamu harus berhati-hati ketika memegang cermin, Camus. Orang yang memecahkan cermin akan sial selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut," kata Milo.

"Omong kosong," sahut Camus sambil melangkah untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar. Tapi lampu kamarnya tidak menyala ketika ia menekan saklar. Ia menekan saklar itu berulang-ulang. Tidak berguna.

"Ceritakan semuanya," Camus akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di hadapan cermin itu. Mungkin untuk melenyapkan halusinasi ini ia harus meladeninya—dengan begitu dia bisa menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkannya. Jadi dia menatap cermin itu lekat-lekat dan siap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tadi saya sudah cerita, kan?" tanya Milo lelah.

"Cuma sedikit. Lalu kamu langsung hilang."

"Maaf. Saya hanya ingin membuat kamu penasaran," seringai khas itu muncul.

"Ceritakan," kata Camus tidak sabar.

Milo mengulang kembali ceritanya, kendati dengan sangat enggan. Penjelasannya persis seperti sebelumnya: Shion mengurungnya di dalam cermin, Camus harus membebaskannya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya—kalau tidak, Milo akan terkurung dalam cermin selamanya.

Itu masih belum menjawab semua pertanyaan Camus.

"Bagaimana caranya membebaskan kamu?" tanya Camus tidak sabar. "Kenapa Shion mengurung kamu di cermin? Kenapa kamu bisa muncul di cermin saya? Dari semua Gold Saint yang bisa kamu mintai tolong, kenapa kamu memilih untuk menyusahkan _saya_? Kenapa kamu bisa terkurung dalam cermin selamanya kalau saya tidak membebaskan kamu sebelum hari ulang tahun kamu? Dan Milo, _kenapa_ kamu selalu saja mencari-cari masalah?"

"Lain kali bertanyalah satu-satu, Camus, saya tidak bisa menjawabnya sekaligus," sahut Milo, sama tidak sabarnya. "Ulangi lagi."

Camus menahan keinginan untuk memecahkan cermin itu ketika ia mengulang semua pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa Shion mengurung saya di cermin, saya sudah bilang, saya tidak tahu," jawab Milo setelah Camus selesai. "Kenapa saya bisa muncul di cermin kamu … penjelasannya akan terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Hari ini saya sudah cukup berhubungan dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal," sahut Camus datar. "Ceritalah, Milo."

"Dunia di dalam cermin seperti labirin," kata Milo. "Saya bisa berkeliling ke mana-mana dan muncul di semua cermin di seluruh dunia. Saya memilih cermin kamu."

"Kenapa harus cermin _saya_?"

"Hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang mau mengorbankan apapun demi menyelamatkan saya."

"Jangan terlalu yakin."

"Dan kenapa saya akan terkurung dalam cermin selamanya bila saya tidak bebas sebelum hari ulang tahun saya," Milo mengangkat bahu, berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Camus barusan. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Itu kan kata Shion. Saya tidak tahu kenapa."

"Pertanyaan terakhir," sahut Camus dengan mata menyipit. "Kenapa kamu selalu saja mencari-cari masalah?"

Milo tertawa pelan. "Saya Scorpio Milo," jelasnya sederhana.

Camus menggeleng putus asa, lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela. Sinar bulan menerangi sisi wajahnya. Terdengar lolongan panjang di kejauhan; Camus tidak tahu apakah itu benar-benar lolongan binatang atau hanya _sound effect_ dari sebuah pesta Halloween.

"Kamu mau menolong saya atau tidak?" tanya Milo kemudian.

"Pilihan apa lagi yang saya punya?" sahut Camus dingin. Ia menoleh, memandang Milo dengan dahi berkerut. "Kamu dari tadi berbicara dengan tenang sekali. Apa kamu tidak takut?"

"Takut?" kata Milo sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja saya takut; saya terkurung di dalam cermin dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan kembali, memangnya saya harus merasa senang?"

"Kamu kelihatan tenang-tenang saja."

"Tadi saya sudah berteriak-teriak panik dan menyumpah-nyumpah. Sekarang saya sudah lelah."

Mata Camus yang berwarna biru gelap memandang mata biru cemerlang sahabatnya.

Akhirnya Camus mulai mengemas barang-barangnya, bersiap melakukan perjalanan menuju Sanctuary.

"Hei," kata Milo setelah beberapa saat.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Camus. "Toh saya belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan kamu."

-000-


	3. Aphrodite pun bertindak

_**Aphrodite pun bertindak …**_

_**Setengah jam kemudian.**_

Para Gold Saint duduk di karpet ruang tengah untuk mendengarkan berbagai cerita hantu. Suasana temaram—selain cahaya perapian, hanya sinar Jack O' Lantern-lah yang menerangi ruangan. Labu-labu ukir berseringai lebar itu dihiasi topi penyihir, mantel mini, apapun yang membuatnya tampak lebih hidup.

Gold Saints berkumpul untuk mendengarkan berbagai cerita hantu. Deathmask sudah bercerita tentang legenda penunggang kuda tanpa kepala. Aldebaran menceritakan tentang _banshee_, hantu wanita yang katanya 'bertugas' untuk mengabarkan kematian seseorang. Kini giliran Shaka.

"Saya akan berkisah tentang sebuah cermin," ujarnya, dengan suara tenang seperti biasa.

Pandangan para Gold Saints otomatis terarah pada cermin yang tadi dibawa Camus ke ruangan itu.

Kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu, Camus membawa cerminnya ke ruang tengah dan meletakkannya di atas perapian. Teman-temannya tentu saja bertanya mengapa, namun Camus tidak menjawab. Dia malah langsung pamit untuk pergi ke Sanctuary (yang membuat semuanya semakin bingung).

Camus memang sangat kesal pada sahabatnya, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Milo sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap. Menurutnya Milo berhak untuk bergabung dalam pesta Halloween yang diadakan teman-temannya; karena itulah ia memindahkan cermin itu ke ruang tengah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu teman-temannya tentang musibah yang menimpa Milo—lagipula pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya.

Dan di sanalah Milo, diam-diam mengintip teman-temannya dengan antusias. Ia tidak menampakkan dirinya karena tidak ingin membuat mereka takut atau cemas. Meskipun sebenarnya menakut-nakuti Deathmask bukan ide yang buruk juga.

"Ketika melihat cermin Camus, saya teringat salah satu cerita dari Jepang," Shaka pun mulai bercerita. "Tepatnya delapan abad yang lalu, hiduplah seorang wanita yang sangat menyayangi cerminnya. Cermin itu diwariskan secara turun-temurun, dan wanita itu selalu rajin merawatnya, juga rutin membersihkan bingkainya yang terbuat dari perunggu.

"Suatu hari, seorang biksu meminta para warga untuk menyumbang cermin mereka ke kuilnya. Cermin-cermin itu akan dilelehkan dan dibentuk menjadi lonceng kuil. Wanita itu pun menyumbang cerminnya, namun hatinya tidak rela. Sepanjang waktu ia selalu memikirkan cermin itu, membayangkan keindahannya, berharap cermin itu bisa ia miliki kembali.

"Karena wanita itu tidak berhati ikhlas, cermin yang ia berikan pun tidak dapat dilelehkan oleh sang biksu. Cermin-cermin lain bisa meleleh, tapi tidak dengan cermin wanita itu. Saat itulah sang biksu sadar, kalau cermin itu diberikan secara terpaksa.

"Hal itu menjadi omongan di mana-mana membuat wanita itu sangat marah dan malu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya. Sebelumnya, ia meninggalkan sepucuk surat. _'Setelah aku mati, cermin itu bisa dilelehkan dan bisa dijadikan lonceng. Namun, barangsiapa sanggup menghancurkan lonceng yang terbuat dari cermin itu, arwahku akan sangat berterima kasih dan menghadiahinya dengan ribuan emas.'_"

"Lalu?" semuanya bertanya penasaran. "Apakah akhirnya ada yang menghancurkan lonceng itu?"

Shaka tersenyum. "Cerita ini berakhir dengan menggantung. Kalian harus menyimpulkannya sendiri."

"Yaaah …," sahut teman-temannya kecewa.

"Kalau saya yang jadi pengarang cerita itu," gumam Saga, "Saya tidak akan membuat wanita itu bunuh diri. Saya akan membuatnya terkurung dalam cermin selamanya, supaya dia ikut melebur dan berakhir menjadi lonceng."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari cermin Camus.

"Booo …."

…

Bulu kuduk Gold Saints langsung meremang.

Perlahan, mereka menoleh pada cermin itu.

"Cuma angin," kata Kanon menenangkan, walaupun ia sendiri juga merasa ketakutan.

Di dalam cermin, Milo mati-matian menahan tawa gelinya._ Menyenangkan juga menakut-nakuti orang …_

"Ayo kita cerita lagi," kata Aiolia, berusaha terdengar ceria dan berpura-pura tidak ada suara-suara yang membuatnya ngeri.

"Tolong aku …," suara Milo terdengar lagi, lebih seram dari sebelumnya. "Tolong aku … aku ada dalam cermin … Aku sekarat … tolong aku …"

Para Gold Saint tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Shaka, kelihatannya hantu wanita yang ada dalam ceritamu itu …," bisik Mu merinding.

Dan Aphrodite pun segera bertindak.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengangkat cermin itu.

"Hah?" pekik Deathmask pelan. "Mau dibawa kemana cerminnya?"

"Mau saya hancurkan," kata Aphrodite datar sambil membawa cermin itu ke halaman belakang.

Teman-temannya membelalakkan mata.

Senyuman Milo pun seketika lenyap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aiolia panik. "Bisa kena sial selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut kamu nanti!"

"Mendengar suara-suara dari cermin juga bisa mendatangkan sial," sahut Aphrodite. "Dan bencana."

"Jangan, Dite!" teman-temannya segera menghambur ke arahnya.

"Saya sangat menghargai cermin," kata Aphrodite sambil menyibakkan rambutnya dengan anggun. "Tapi kalau cermin itu berani macam-macam, saya tidak akan segan menghancurkannya."

Aphrodite mengangkat cermin itu tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk membanting cermin itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"JANGAN, DITE!" Milo berteriak.

-000-


	4. A Marionette Shift

_**A marionette shift …**_

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

Camus—yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kejadian di Kido's mansion—tiba di Sanctuary keesokan harinya.

Ia segera berlari ke Pope Hall, melewati kuil-kuil teman-temannya tanpa berpikir tentang apapun selain bagaimana caranya membebaskan Milo.

Setibanya di Pope Hall, ia melihat Shion duduk di tahtanya. Pria 'muda' berusia 243 tahun itu terlihat murung. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah cermin bulat bergagang yang diletakkan terbalik.

"Pope Shion," Camus membungkuk sebelum melangkah mendekati Shion.

Shion memandangnya sambil menaikkan alis. Kelihatannya dia sudah tahu tujuan Camus ke sini.

"Milo terperangkap dalam cermin, dan dia bilang Anda mengurungnya," kata Camus tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Shion menyipit.

"_Saya_ mengurungnya?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian, dengan suara rendah.

"Ya … kata Milo …"

"Anak bodoh," gumam Shion, berbicara seakan Milo baru berusia dua tahun. "Dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kamu karena dia takut kamu tidak akan mau menolongnya."

"Yang sebenarnya?" tanya Camus sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia terperangkap di cermin karena kesalahannya sendiri," Shion turun dari tahtanya sambil membawa cermin yang tadi ada di pangkuannya. Namun ia hanya menunjukkan punggung cermin itu. Punggung cermin itu berlapis perak dan bertatahkan intan berbentuk bunga bakung mungil. Cermin yang sangat indah. Camus tidak bisa memungkiri ia ingin melihat permukaan di baliknya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, Athena menitipkan banyak benda pada saya," kata Shion. "Semua benda berbahaya yang ia sita dari Gunung Olympus. Salah satunya adalah cermin ini. Ini adalah cermin Narcissus."

"Cermin Narcissus?"

Shion terdiam sejenak sebelum menceritakan semuanya.

"Narcissus hidup di era mitologi. Dia adalah orang yang suka bercermin dan memandang dirinya sendiri; dia bahkan jatuh cinta pada bayangannya sendiri. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia bercermin pada kolam sambil memuji-muji diri, sampai akhirnya dewa mengutuknya dan mengubahnya menjadi bunga bakung.

"Bahkan ketika jiwanya sudah berada di _underworld_ pun, Narcissus masih suka bercermin di Sungai Styx, sungai yang membatasi dunia manusia dan _underworld_. Hades, yang sangat marah padanya, menghukumnya dengan lebih kejam. Merasa sedih dan dendam, Narcissus pun menciptakan cermin terkutuk ini. Barangsiapa yang memandang cermin ini dalam waktu lama, ia akan terperangkap di dalam cermin dan tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"Narcissus mencoba menipu Hades dengan memberikan cermin ini padanya. Namun Hades bukanlah dewa yang muda ditipu. Ia menyingkirkan cermin ini dari _underworld_, lalu membuangnya ke Gunung Olympus."

Shion menghela napas. "Sahabatmu yang jahil itu melihat-lihat cermin ini ketika dia mengunjungi kuil saya. Dia memandang cermin ini lama sekali, sampai akhirnya dia terperangkap. Saya tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti Aphrodite, yang betah sekali memandang bayangannya di dalam cermin," ia menunjukkan punggung cermin itu. "Saya tidak berani memandang sisi cerminnya lagi. Sejak tadi saya membalik cermin ini dan mengamati punggungnya. Lihatlah, ada tulisan berbahasa Inggris di sini. Saya rasa ini adalah mantra agar Milo bisa keluar dari cermin."

Camus membaca tulisan itu.

_A Marionette Shift_

"_A Marionette Shift_?" gumam Camus tidak mengerti ketika ia mengambil cermin itu.

"Ya. Saya sudah menyuruh Milo untuk membaca kalimat ini keras-keras, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia tetap tidak bisa keluar."

"Mungkin ini bukan mantranya," kata Camus seraya duduk dan memandang cermin itu dengan lelah. Tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di dahinya, membuat poninya bergeser ke belakang. "Mungkin ini cuma kode."

"Kode?"

"Ya," jawab Camus. "Ngomong-ngomong, Milo bilang, kalau dia tidak bisa keluar dari cermin ini sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, dia akan terkurung dalam cermin ini selamanya."

Shion memutar bola matanya dan duduk di sebelah Camus. "Dia bohong lagi. Dia berkata begitu supaya kamu cepat-cepat membebaskannya."

Sekarang Camus merasa kesal sekali. Si kalajengking tidak tahu diri itu sudah menipunya dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati. _Kurang ajar …_, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Apakah mitos Narcissus ada hubungannya dengan _marionette_?" tanya Camus kemudian.

"Tidak. Kamu tahu sendiri hanya Minos-lah yang berhubungan erat dengan _marionette_."

"Hmmmh …," gumam Camus. Kelopak matanya turun.

"Kamu kelihatan lelah, Camus," kata Shion dengan wajah prihatin. "Perlu saya ambilkan minum? Atau apa?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih," kata Camus, mengerjap untuk mencegah kantuk mendatanginya. "Saya hanya butuh kertas dan pulpen."

"Baiklah."

Camus meneruskan memandang punggung cermin Narcissus, sementara Shion mengambilkan pulpen dan kertas untuknya.

Lalu Camus membalik cermin itu.

Tiba-tiba saja dia didera keinginan kuat untuk memandang bayangannya sendiri.

Kaca cermin itu sungguh bening, memantulkan bayangannya dengan sangat sempurna. Alisnya yang berbentuk khas. Matanya yang berwarna biru dalam. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Hidung dan bibirnya yang akan membuat siapapun terpana.

Dia tampan sekali.

Mengapa dia baru menyadarinya …?

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Dia ingin memandang dirinya sendiri selamanya.

_Pour toujours … _

Selamanya …

_Selamanya..._

Ia mengerjap ketika Shion merampas cermin itu darinya.

"Sadarlah," kata Shion. Suaranya tenang, namun sangat tegas.

Camus memandangnya.

Dia merasa seakan baru bangun dari tidur yang panjang, seakan baru disiram air dingin hingga matanya terbuka lebar dan melihat kenyataan.

"Pantas saja Milo terperangkap," bisik Camus setelah memahami semuanya. "Cermin itu menghipnotis. Ketika memandangnya, saya sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan wajah saya darinya."

"Benar," Shion memberikan pulpen dan kertas yang tadi diminta Camus. "Secara otomatis kamu akan memuji-muji dirimu sendiri, mengakui bahwa dirimu cantik, tampan, berkuasa, dan membanggakan."

Camus masih terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

Dalam hati ia menyesal karena telah kesal pada Milo. Bukan salah Milo bila ia terperangkap dalam cermin itu; cermin itu terkutuk dan membuat orang yang memandangnya tidak bisa menghindar darinya.

Camus berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar Milo bisa bebas, bahkan bila ia harus mengorbankan keselamatannya sendiri.

Dia mulai mencoret-coret di atas kertas, mencoba memahami arti_ A Marionette Shift_. Semakin ia membaca kata-kata itu, semakin ia menyadari betapa tidak masuk akalnya kata-kata itu terdengar.

"_A Marionette Shift_ …," gumamnya berulang-ulang. "Pilihan kata yang aneh sekali …"

"Oh ya?" tanya Shion penasaran. "Saya tidak terlalu paham bahasa Inggris," katanya, lalu tersenyum. "Mereka bilang, orang Perancis juga tidak terlalu paham bahasa Inggris karena terlalu mengagungkan bahasanya sendiri."

Camus tersenyum tipis. Senyum langka yang selalu dinanti Milo dan Hyoga. "Tidak semuanya," katanya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu berpikir kata-kata _A Marionette Shift_ ini aneh?" tanya Shion kemudian.

"Arti kata-kata ini adalah 'Gerakan Marionette'. Sama sekali tidak merujuk pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Narcissus," kata Camus. "Lagipula, kata '_shift'_ terdengar tidak cocok disandingkan dengan kata '_marionette'_. Kata '_marionette'_ lebih cocok disandingkan dengan kata yang lebih enak didengar, seperti '_swing'_ … _A Marionette Swing _… atau yang lebih puitik." Ia menghela napas. "Mungkin _A Marionette Shift_ adalah anagram," katanya.

"Anagram?"

"Kata-kata yang dibentuk dari kata-kata yang sudah ada," Camus menjelaskan dengan mata nanar. "Mungkin mantranya memang terdiri dari huruf-huruf yang ada di dalam kata_ A Marionette Shift_. Tetapi mantranya sendiri bukan_ A Marionette Shift_. Karena itulah kata-kata_ A Marionette Shift_ terdengar aneh, karena ini bukanlah kata-kata yang sebenarnya, melainkan kata-kata yang dibentuk ulang."

"Saya tidak mengerti."

"Seperti ini … " Camus menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas, mencoba menjelaskan dengan cara yang lebih sederhana.

"_Has die_," Shion menggumam ketika membaca tulisan Camus. "Artinya, 'sudah mati'. Tetapi kata-kata ini janggal—tidak ada subjeknya."

"Ya. Karena kata-kata ini adalah anagram. Coba buat kata baru dari huruf-huruf dalam kata '_has die_' ini," pinta Camus.

Shion mencoret-coret di atas kertas, merangkai kata baru dari huruf-huruf _h-a-s-d-i-e._

Ia tertegun setelah ia berhasil membuat kata baru.

_**Has die**_

menjadi

_**Haides**_

"Haides," Camus membenarkan. "Dalam beberapa karya sastra, Hades ditulis dengan Haides."

"Hooo …," Shion tersenyum lebar. "Jadi mantra cermin ini kemungkinan besar adalah kata-kata baru yang dirangkai dari huruf a-m-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e-s-h-i-f-t, sama seperti '_has die_' yang dibentuk dari kata '_Haides_'."

"Benar."

Camus dan Shion pun mulai bekerja keras untuk menemukan mantra cermin itu. Mereka menggabungkan huruf-huruf dalam kata_ A Marionette Shift_, mencoret, menghapus, merangkai lagi, begitu terus hingga dua jam berlalu.

Akhirnya Camus berhasil membentuk kata-kata yang ia yakin bisa membebaskan Milo dari cermin itu. Kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan Narcissus.

"Lihat ini, Pope," kata Camus dengan mata redup. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengantuk—dia memang sama sekali tidak tidur dalam perjalanan dari Jepang ke Yunani.

Shion memandang tulisan Camus dengan takjub.

_**A Marionette Shift**_

menjadi

_**I am not the fairest**_

"_I am not the fairest …_," bisik Shion. "Bagus sekali, Camus. '_I am not the fairest_' berarti_ 'aku bukanlah yang tercantik/ tertampan'. _Orang yang terperangkap dalam cermin Narcissus harus mengakui bahwa dia bukanlah yang tercantik atau tertampan, agar dia bisa bebas dari cermin itu."

"Benar," kata Camus.

"Milo," Shion memanggil Milo di cermin itu dengan bersemangat. "Kemarilah, Camus sudah menemukan mantranya."

Tetapi Milo tidak muncul.

"Aneh sekali," kata Shion heran setelah beberapa saat. "Kemarin-kemarin dia selalu muncul ketika saya memanggilnya."

"Jangan khawatir, Pope, saya akan kembali ke Kido's mansion," gumam Camus. "Saya akan membebaskannya."

-000-


	5. I am not the fairest

_**I am not the fairest …**_

_**Hari selanjutnya.**_

Milo menghela napas.

"Dari kemarin Shion terus memanggil saya," katanya pada teman-temannya. "Saya harus kembali ke cermin Narcissus."

"Tidak boleh," teman-temannya memandangnya galak.

Teriakan Milo kemarin berhasil membuat Aphrodite urung membanting cermin itu. Milo akhirnya menyerah dan terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kecuali. Ia berharap Aphrodite dan yang lain akan bersimpati padanya—paling tidak mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ternyata tidak. Semuanya malah memandangnya kesal dan penuh dendam.

"Ya ampun," desah Milo marah. "Kenapa, sih, tatapan kalian seperti itu? Kalian ingin saya terperangkap dalam cermin selamanya, ya?"

"Kalau kamu ingin kami bersimpati, seharusnya kemarin kamu tidak menakut-nakuti kami," geram Kanon. "Jantung hampir copot …"

"Saya kan sudah minta maaf; memangnya kalian ingin saya melakukan apa lagi? Menyembah-nyembah?"

"Kalau perlu!" bentak Deathmask.

"Hei, sudahlah," Saga mendekati cermin dan memegang tepiannya. "Milo, kembalilah ke cermin Narcissus. Jangan cemaskan teman-teman kamu."

"Tidak cemas bagaimana? Mereka mengancam akan memecahkan cermin kalau saya pergi," gerutu Milo. "Bila cermin ini pecah, saya bisa ikut-ikutan hancur kalau saya belum sempat mengungsi ke cermin lain."

"Jangan khawatir, Milo, saya dan Saga akan menjaga cermin ini," Aiolos ikut mendekati cermin itu. "Kamu pergilah ke Shion. Mungkin dia dan Camus sudah menemukan cara untuk membebaskan kamu."

Milo memandang Saga dan Aiolos dengan penuh terima kasih. Ia baru akan pergi, ketika pintu ruang tengah dibuka dan Camus muncul di sana.

"Camus," kata Milo lega. "Saya baru akan pergi ke cermin Narcissus."

Camus segera menghampiri cerminnya tanpa sempat menyapa teman-temannya. "Mantranya_ I am not the fairest_," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. "Ucapkan keras-keras."

"Ih," Aphrodite bergidik setelah kesunyian yang cukup panjang. "Mantra yang buruk sekali …"

"Untung saja bukan Aphrodite yang terperangkap dalam cermin," gumam Aiolia pada Mu. "Dia tidak akan mau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu."

"_I am not the fairest_," kata Milo cepat-cepat.

…

Semuanya menunggu, seakan-akan berharap cermin itu akan berpendar warna-warni, lalu Milo akan melompat keluar dari sana sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak bisa," gumam Milo putus asa.

"Saya yakin ini mantranya," Camus mengernyit. "Coba lagi."

"_I am not the fairest_."

Tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada pendar-pendar berwarna-warni. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Milo bisa keluar dari cermin itu.

"Mungkin pengucapannya kurang benar," Saga berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Mantra seperti itu seharusnya diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Artinya," kata Aphrodite angkuh. "Milo harus_ sungguh-sungguh_ merasa bahwa dia bukanlah yang paling tampan. Dengan kata lain, untuk membebaskan diri dari Narcissus, Milo tidak boleh bersikap _narcisst_. Dia harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa dia tidak tampan dan bahwa banyak yang jauh lebih tampan dari dia. Makanya tadi saya bilang mantra itu buruk sekali."

"Wah, susah sekali …," kata Milo sambil menyeringai frustasi. "Karena saya kan memang tampan …"

"Jangan main-main," sergah Camus. "Saya sudah jauh-jauh ke Sanctuary demi membebaskan kamu."

Milo memandang sahabatnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, baiklah …," gumamnya.

"Coba lepaskan semua kesombongan duniawi," Shaka menyarankan dengan tenang. "Kosong adalah berisi …"

"… berisi adalah kosong," Milo melanjutkan sambil mengangguk-angguk lelah.

Namun ia menyadari bahwa Shaka benar.

Dalam kepercayaan Buddha, terdapat filosofi 'kosong adalah berisi', yang berarti sesuatu yang kosong pun bisa berwujud. Orang yang sudah meninggal adalah 'kosong' karena dia sudah tiada, tetapi 'berisi/berwujud' karena dia masih hidup dalam hati dan pikiran kita.

Sebaliknya, filosofi 'berisi adalah kosong' berarti sesuatu yang berwujud pun bisa menjadi kosong. Orang hidup adalah 'berisi/berwujud' karena dia masih eksis di dunia, tetapi dia 'kosong', karena kecantikannya, ketampanannya, kekuasaannya … semuanya adalah ilusi yang suatu saat akan berakhir dan tidak berwujud lagi.

Hanya Deathmask sama sekali tidak setuju dengan teori itu (maklumlah …).

"Kosong ya kosong," gerutunya kesal. "Berisi ya berisi. Kaleng kerupuk saja kalau kosong ya kosong."

Milo pun memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk mengatakan '_I am not the fairest_' dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia membayangkan dunia, membayangkan jagad raya, membayangkan kecantikan-kecantikan yang tidak akan pernah bisa diraihnya.

"_I am not the fairest …_," bisiknya.

Camus menatap cerminnya, mengawasi bayangan Milo dengan seksama.

Seiring detik yang berlalu, bayangan Milo perlahan memudar.

Semakin lama bayangan itu semakin samar …

… dan akhirnya sirna sama sekali.

…

Milo berhasil mengucapkan mantra itu.

Camus kembali memandang bayangannya sendiri. Tampan seperti biasa. Dingin. Dan lelah.

"Dia hilang," kata Aiolos pelan, setelah hening yang rasanya berjalan berjam-jam.

"Tidak, dia tidak hilang," terdengar suara dari pintu.

Milo berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

Teman-temannya menghela napas, merasa lega sekali akhirnya Milo bisa bebas dari cermin itu.

Walaupun ternyata mereka masih kesal padanya, karena serta merta Aiolia melemparinya dengan bantal, Deathmask melemparinya dengan Jack O' Lantern, Kanon menjitak kepalanya berulang kali, dan Aphrodite mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok.

"Dasar!" bentak mereka. "Bikin jantungan saja!"

Milo hanya bisa tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak protes karena dia senang sekali bisa menghirup udara segar setelah terperangkap dalam labirin cermin yang pengap.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari mereka, Milo mendekati Camus dan memeluknya singkat.

"Jangan diam saja," katanya ceria. "Katakan sesuatu. Bilang 'selamat datang', atau 'saya lega kamu sudah bebas', atau semacam itu."

Camus hanya memandangnya kesal, lalu menggeleng pelan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya, atau perasaan lega karena sahabatnya sudah berada di dunia nyata lagi.

Tetapi dia akhirnya menurut dan mengatakan satu kata pada Milo.

"Brengsek."

Milo kembali merangkulnya sambil tertawa keras-keras.

-000-

-000-

_**Akhirnya.**_

Siang itu masih mendung seperti sebelumnya.

Milo dan Camus duduk di anak tangga di teras belakang, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan, namun masih membuat bulu roma merinding.

"Udara masih saja dingin," gumam Camus.

"Pasti ulah Notus," kata Milo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Notus?"

"Dewa angin," kata Milo. "Kata Shion, dia marah karena tidak diundang Athena dan Poseidon ke pesta Halloween kemarin. Makanya dia menghembuskan angin dingin di musim gugur ini."

Camus tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Ada-ada saja," gumamnya.

Setelah itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar desir angin dan cicitan Biki, burung kenari milik Shaka.

"Apa menurut kamu saya seperti Narcissus yang mencintai diri sendiri secara berlebihan?" tanya Milo kemudian.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Camus, membuat Milo tertawa. "Tapi tidak sering, kan?" Milo tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada berharap dalam suaranya.

"Hmmm …"

Milo bersandar pada anak tangga dan memandang langit yang bersemu abu-abu. "Saya heran kenapa _saya_ yang harus dapat musibah seperti ini," gumamnya. "Kenapa bukan yang lebih _narcisst_, seperti Aphrodite misalnya."

Camus memandang Milo sejenak, lalu memandang rerumputan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kehidupan tidaklah sesederhana itu," katanya pelan.

Milo ikut tersenyum.

Ia memandang sahabatnya penuh terima kasih, sebelum kembali memandang langit. "Benar."

Mereka duduk di teras belakang hingga sore menjelang. Angin dingin perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan kembali menjadi hembusan musim gugur yang menyejukkan.

Sepertinya Notus sudah tidak marah lagi.

Dan Halloween yang sepi dan suram itu pun berakhir dengan damai.

**Tamat**

A/N: Makasih banyak sudah baca ya :D Yang 'kosong ya kosong, berisi ya berisi' itu saya ngambil dari banyolannya Eron, wkwkwkw… pinjem ya Eron :D Temen-temen fandom SS, chaiyooo nee…!


End file.
